


Unexpected Family

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Family

He watched them together, watched as they went higher and higher on the swings, smiling at their laughter.

He remembered when he had days at the park just like this with his mother. Days filled with laughter and conversations. Days when she could hear him. Days when they could talk without having to face one another.

The next thing he knew, Lindsay hopped off the swing and headed toward him. Calling for him to join them on the swings. Taking her hand he allowed her to lead him to where Cath waited. Unbeknownst to him they had become his family.


End file.
